Until Dawn : The Aftermath
by SunPincess888
Summary: ************


Hi everyone, thank you for taking the time to read this. This is my first fan fiction on fan fiction. I am taking a more alternative approach toward the end of the game wherein Josh lives but is being spared the tragedy of morphing into a Wendigo. What would happen if he was still found by the people with the flashlights but chose not to attack? How would things turn differently for Josh? Thank you for reading and hope you guys enjoy.

(Note: I am not insinuating copyright nor do I own copyright over this game or any of the characters. This is purely for boredom's sake.)

"Oh death, oh death, won't you spare me over for another year...?"

"How do I look Rob?" "You're looking fantastic, camera is rolling in 3...2...1...Now." "Greetings everyone, my name is Theresa. We're reporting live from Blackwood Pines here on channel 5. It has been over one year since the devastating explosion at the Washington residence that occurred after a deadly gas leak. As you know the Washingtons have been repairing most of their home with what availabilities they have. Neighbors say the Washingtons refuse to speak out on what caused the gas leak that brought the devastation to their home, but we managed to make contact with a young man by the name of Josh Washington. We are going to be interviewing him in-person today and will be coming out afterward with reports on what information we gather today. As local residents know, these mountains hold more mystery than anywhere else around." "Alright...Andddd cut," said Rob. Theresa looked around as she took in her surroundings. "It sure is cold out here. Should we start heading over there?" asked Theresa. "I agree," responded Rob. Rob took ahold of the news reporting equipment as him and Theresa began making their way toward the Washington residence through the thick snow. They heard a faint screeching in the distance. "Yikes. Talk about getting the chills," remarked Theresa. They both laughed it off as they continued walking toward where the Washingtons lived. "This should be the right place," said Theresa. Her and Rob made their way onto the outdoor entrance of the house as Theresa held out a hand, politely rapping on the door. There was another faint screeching that could be heard in the distance, oblivious to the news reporters hearing. "Hello?" Theresa called out. The door handle turned slightly from the inside as the door began opening. "Hello, apologies for the intrusion. Are you Josh Washington?" "I am," Josh responded blatantly. Josh continued standing at the foot of the entrance with the door open, not making any polite effort to let the reporters inside. "May we come inside? My partner and I are from channel 5. We were interested in doing an in-person interview with you about the events following before and after the explosion of your home." Josh contemplated momentarily before letting the reporters inside. As they walked inside Josh firmly shut and bolted the door behind them. "If you would care to follow me I can show you to our dining room. My parents are out of town for the weekend so it's just me here," Josh waved the reporters over. Within a few moments everyone was sat around the dining room table. "Ah, would anyone like some water?" Josh prompted. The reporters shook their heads in response as Josh got up and left the table to walk to retrieve the water. As the news reporters sat quietly at the table they heard the wind blow eerily on the outside of the house. Within a few moments Josh was back as he took place of his seat again, pulling in his chair. Theresa had already laid out a notepad in front of herself with her pen steady in her hand as she turned herself to face Josh. Theresa and Rob had decided beforehand there would be no filming for this interview. Theresa prompted herself to speak. "So Josh, tell us a little bit about the events leading to just before the explosion of your home." "Well, I was scared. I'll certainly tell you that. I was in the mines all by myself, crouched on the ground. These two people with flashlights began approaching me asking questions about my whereabouts and how I had ended up in the cave of all places. Shortly afterwards there was a group of armed and heavily guarded personnel that followed in behind them, I assume for backup after they had heard the rumors about the mines. Anyways. If I haven't formally introduced myself, I'm Josh Washington." Josh put forth a hand toward Theresa as she took it and politely shook. "So tell us about when you were in the mines," Theresa continued. "It was dark, and very scary..." Josh started off. As he focused himself to speak all outward influences began fading away. Josh was shown standing in the confines of the dark wet mines alone, slightly shaking as he stood. There happened to be a nearby abondened, old-looking flashlight. Josh took ahold of it as he tickled with the on/off switch as it gradually flickered on. Josh looked around himself. "Hello...?" His voice echoed against the walls of the caves. Josh heard a faint screech in the distance somewhere. "Hannah...Beth?" Josh concentrated his focus as he began walking in hopes of finding some exit outside of the dark confines. The last thing he recalled before he passed out was being dragged by a Wendigo as he was left for dead inside some distant, abandoned part of the mine. Josh heard another screech in the distance. Scared, Josh crouched himself low to the ground as he laid down his flashlight as he put his arms over his head. "Oh Hannah, Beth..I'm so sorry..." Josh began crying aloud to himself. "Oh, god." Josh continued to himself. He suddenly looked up as he heard heard two people walking and talking in the distance as they held bright flashlights. "Hey there, are you alive?" one of the unknown persons prompted Josh. "Let's go check him out," said the other person. They sat their flashlights to the ground as well as they walked over to Josh as one of them crouched down and placed a spare hand onto Josh's back. "Hey now, it's gonna be alright," the unknown person said. Shortly afterwards the armed and guarded personell arrived as they began pulling out medical equipment. "Check his eyes, breathing, heart rate, etc. Anything that looks suspicious, report right away. There's been concerns about humans evolving into Wendigo down here." The personnel nodded their heads in acknowledgment as they made their way toward Josh as he continued to stay crouched on the ground. At this point he was more conscious of his surroundings, but some lingering part of him remained fearful. "Could you lift your head up for us, sir?" Josh obeyed as he lifted his head as he placed his arms down. The personnel pulled out a flashlight as they shined it into each of Josh's eyes. "Pupils are still dialiting normally." One of the personnel held Josh's wrist as they took his bpm while the other person prompted Josh to open his mouth and bare his teeth for any signs of Wendigo fangs forming. They had him spit onto a cotton swab as well before holding it up as they analyzed the specimen sample against a very high-grade piece of equipment. "He's in the clear," both of the personnel said. "Good," said the person who had regained hold of their flashlight already. One of the personnel politely held out an arm as Josh took ahold of it as he stood up. "You're shaking," they said. Josh continued to remain silent as he looked ahead of himself. "Alright, we're all going to head out the same way we came. Everybody keep on guard. Somebody walkie the teamlead and let them know we found a survivor." "On it," one of the people in the crowd answered. Everyone managed to stay close together as they progressed on exiting out of the mine. "How long do you think you've been down here?" "Uhmm, uhh..." One of the personnel interrupted. "It's okay to speak." "Just about a few days," Josh answered. "And how are you feeling?" "I'm kind of hungry, and anxious, and-" Josh's voice cut off as everyone heard a loud screech in the distance. "Arms up everyone, now!" The two personnel pulled out small-sized machine guns as they pulled their face shields over for added protection while one of the people with a flashlight pulled out a handgun. They continued their way walking as the two personnel made sure to keep their guard against Josh, occasionally looking back and forth and behind themselves. After a few more moments the group began seeing outside light from a distant tunnel entrance, the same one they had taken to enter the mine. Just as they were about 35 feet away they heard another very loud screeching sound. Everyone paused. "Everyone, keep on your guard and do NOT move. These creatures base their sight and vision off of movement. I repeat, do not-" This time the screeching was even louder, perhaps only just a few feet away. Everyone in the group was super quiet at this point. One of the people with a flashlight held it in front of themselves slowly as they shook. As they did so they were greeted by the horrific sight of a Wendigo as it screeched loud at the person, poised in position. "Run, now!" a person yelled. The guarded personnel continued to stay close to Josh as everybody continued to run toward the mine exit. One of them turned around as they shot viciously at the Wendigo. As the group made their way even closer to the mine exit more Wendigos could be heard screeching together in the distance. "Get out the grenade!" The armed person reached in the pocket as they pulled out the grenade and activated it. Just before the person positioned themselves to throw the grenade their eyes were met with the horrific site of multiple Wendigos quickly making their way toward the group. With every bit of might the person threw the grenade as they made their way outside of the mine finally. "Everybody, take cover!" Just as the Wendigos were finally in reach of the mine exit the mountain above came ferociously tumbling down as a result of the powerful blast of the grenade. Josh had managed to throw himself onto the ground along with the other members of the group. The air held a thick smoke for several minutes before clearing away. As it did finally clear away everybody began sitting up as they looked around. Several people were covered with flecks of dirt and soot. "Is everyone alright?" someone called out. "Yes," some of the group responded. "Ok, good." The group began picking themselves up. "We need to be on guard just as much out here as we were in there until we safely make it to the van." Josh sat forward in his seat as he looked down at the top of the tabletop with a lost, forelorn look in his eyes. "It wasn't long after that my parent's were grateful to find out I was alive. However it was evident I was in much need of proper psychiatric treatment. My parents found a new clinic for me to go to. I was finally described the proper medication for my depression. But it doesn't stop the way I feel now." "I see, Josh, and how would you say your life has changed since the aftermath of being saved from the mine?" Josh continued to stay quiet for a moment. "It's not the same. There aren't many times I leave outside without a shotgun anymore. We bolt all the entrances in the house. Steel reinforced barriers behind our windows..." Josh looked at the reporters. "I'm surprised you guys made it out here in one piece. Next time try carrying some protection...As far as my social life goes, I lost out on a lot of my friends. I almost got in a lot of legal trouble and was facing time in prison potentially, but due to the insanity plea I luckily escaped that. The court took a look over my medical records and granted me immunity seeing as I was being incorrectly prescribed for my...what would you call 'conditions'...It doesn't stop the fact Samantha is the only one who sees me now, in fact if anything she's interested in becoming closer to me she said. Could lead to something, I don't know...My life just feels so...different...and sad...now that everything's over..." Josh continued to look lost as he looked at the tabletop. Theresa looked over at Josh for a moment before taking the last of her notes. "I think this well-summarizes everything. Would you care to take a look over this, Josh?" Josh nodded his head in agreement before passively looking away. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Rob asked. Josh gave a small laugh as he looked off to the side before looking at Rob. "That's what these mountains will do to you, curse you along with everything in it..." After a moment Josh stood up as he held out a hand to the news reporters to show them the way to the house entrance. As everyone made their way to the door Josh politely opened it as he let the people outside. Josh and the reporters exchanged solemn looks one final time before he slowly shut the door and bolted it. As the news reporters continued making their way outside they gave one final glance at the house before making their way back.

*screech* *screech* Josh looked around himself as he placed a bullet inside of the chamber of his shotgun. He began walking his way further into the mine. "I know you're out there, Hannah! I'm not afraid of you anymore !" Josh held firmly onto his shotgun as he positioned it, ready to shoot. He heard some rustling a distance aways from where he was standing. "I'm doing this for your own good. Both of us know you wouldn't of wanted this, to turn into this-horrible creature that you have. It wasn't my fault my friends pranked you, and I'm more than I upset I couldn't be there for you. But this does not grant you the right to keep scaring people!" Josh continued holding his gun in front of himself. As he continued looking in front of himself he saw a monstrous creature begin to emerge. His former sister, Hannah. As she furiously clawed her way faster toward him she poised positioned as she leapt off one of the walls of the mine toward her brother. "Aaaggggghhhhhhh!" Josh said aloud. He sharpened his focus as he shot his gun at Hannah. Hannah quickly dropped to the ground, lifeless. Josh quickly looked around himself, knowing the shotgun blast would soon attract other Wendigo's. He looked down at his sister one last time before making his way out of the mine. He left knowing she would finally feel some sense of true peace.


End file.
